The present invention relates to radiators, methods of operating radiators, a radiator system and a method of operating a radiator system, methods of controlling the electricity consumed in a unit including at least one radiator and radiator electricity consumption systems.
Various prior patents have gone before relating to heating systems but very few that relate to self-contained radiators where there is a sealed flow path in the radiator. Patents that relate to general heating systems are GB 2206685, GB 2411462, GB 2305720, GB 2251063, GB 2298265, GB 2211593, WO 2005/045326, WO 2004/102077, WO 03/042607, WO 2005/022953, EP 1653165 and EP 088681. The applicant is also aware of remote control in other patent publications which are not particularly relevant to the present invention including EP 1160640, EP 1460347, EP 1355212, EP 1184768, EP 1085288, EP 0716273, EP 1491980, EP 0594886, WO 2005/069820, WO 03/093916 and GB 2 198 264.